


Put To Good Use

by TheeQwerty



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Church Sex, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im sorry this one is worse than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeQwerty/pseuds/TheeQwerty
Summary: Context: Alternate route where Dream and Quackity's argument over the legitimacy of Mexican L'Manberg (El Rapids) extends quite a bit and Dream suggests a  very different alternative to Quackity in order to acknowledge Mexican L'Manberg as an independent party.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Put To Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> God, where do I start... This one is LONG, dirty, and outright wrong- but it’s just so hot. God will judge you for reading it just as much as me for writing it. Church sex is Pog. 
> 
> This story, along with many others, comes right out of my Wattpad book called MCYT Smuts by TheeQwerty so if you want more smuts, check that out! 
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes here, I write these at 4AM

____________________________________

"You're a fucking tyrant, that's why you always have to make sure everyone gets your permission to do anything." Quackity almost quite literally spit those words at Dream, eager to show him his discontent- ignoring his discomfort over discussing as he deemed this was absolutely necessary to do. 

"Quackity, you don't even know what a tyrant is. What is a tyrant? Go ahead, tell me." Dream mocked at Quackity, folding his arms over his chest like he was looking down on the shorter party. It was this sort of nonchalant, passive aggressive behavior that Dream adopted when he argued with others that made Quackity's blood boil; he always acted like he had everyone right where he wanted them, like he was on top of everything. 

"I know what a tyrant is, it's a fucking control freak who manipulates everyone when the-". Quackity was cut off by Dream, who took a step forward towards him. "I'm the one manipulating? Quackity, you literally just committed terrorism to manipulate me into acknowledging Mexican L'Manberg as a real country- which wasn't even an issue because I don't care. You're the one who caused all this trouble for nothing. " 

"Then why don't you just recognize it then? Huh, why don't you just agree that we're- Sapnap, George, Karl and I are going to have our own country now? Why do you want to keep arguing it's not?" Quackity kept talking like he wanted to be diplomatic, like he wanted to sound as formal and as un-phased as Dream effortlessly did. To those who paid attention, actually, it was every once in a while that Quackity would let visible a glimpse of his inner self to the world. 

Past his humor, past his high pitched screaming and uncontrollable laughter at anything he found remotely amusing, there was a hint of seriousness and competence that very few knew how to appreciate. Quackity himself knew that he wasn't an idiot- he was actually pretty smart and could be well spoken when he wanted to. The only person in this world who would ever push his buttons hard enough to open this vault was Dream. Such strong personalities clashed and pushed- shoved- brutally against the other. Neither of them was the kind to back down from an argument- Dream because he was stubborn, and Quackity because he was ambitious. 

This fight had extended for so long now that everyone- Karl, Sapnap, George, Eret, Puffy, and just about literally everyone in the SMP- had gone away to do something else, most of them to sleep. Only Quackity and Dream were stubborn enough to keep going at it. It was the middle of the night and they were still inside the Prime Church, arguing like moody kids. 

"Because you're acting like a terrorist so of course I don't agree with your plan now, if you had asked normally without grieffing the castle then we wouldn't have to keep arguing." Quackity's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The longer they argued- and they certainly had argued for a long time now- the more he realized that maybe Dream was right and the conflict had been unnecessary. Would Mexican L'Manberg have been more easily acknowledged without it? 

Suddenly, Quackity snapped at himself for thinking about that. He was well ware that Dream had this way of making people feel like they were in the wrong by trying to sound rational- and it almost always worked. The bigger issue here wasn't that there was no other means to make Mexican L'Manberg legit in the eyes of Dream, the bigger issue here, the one Quckity could not bare to simply deal with, was the authoritarian position that Dream had. 

Quackity hated how Dream was always atop everyone, how he controlled everything and then acted like he didn't. Quackity's face became warmer and warmer the longer he looked at the looming mask a few feet in front of himself. He felt the need to match his energy somehow- to show that he, too, was the bigger man. 

Quackity took a step forward towards Dream, mirroring his bodily behavior by crossing his arms over his chest. He firmly looked up at Dream's face, that one covered by a white porcelain mask with a few cracks here and there. Honestly, and although it was quite disrespectful to point out to Quackity, it was impossible to not find his efforts at least a bit laughable in a cute manner. Dream was tall, looming , intimidating , and authoritative, and as Quckity tried to match that look he simply looked like a kid trying to fit in a man's shadow. He looked so small, so out of place, so far from his role. 

The longer these thoughts ran through his head, Quckity would become angrier but Dream did not even seem to be budged- only annoyed. "Then just recognize us as a country and we won't have any more problems, man." Dream studied Quackity's small frame in the way he would instinctively try to appear bigger, louder, more commanding- without meaning to, and perhaps by accident, a burlesque chuckle slipped from underneath his mask. 

Dream didn't know why he had found it in himself to laugh at Quackity- he didn't mean to but it just slipped. Quackity, on the other hand, felt a jab at his pride. He became offended by his laughter- like he was taunting him and mocking him, like he found it all so funny- like he was not taking Quckity serious. It was the last drop. 

"What's so fucking funny, buddy?" Quackity unfolded his arms and took a step forwards with the intention of intimidating Dream, perhaps hoping he would take a step back. Dream did not move. "Huh? What's so fucking hilarious to you-" in his right mind, Quackity would never pick a fight with Dream, he would lose in a split second. Arguing was one thing, but fighting was a completely different thing that a sane Quackity would never involve himself in. 

Yet here he was, both of his palms roughly pressed against Dream's chest- shoving him, moving the immovable. Dream felt his body be pushed back and a small huff scaped him as he was forced to take a step back. Still, he did not say anything. 

Every bone, every hair, every cell in Quackity's body was screaming loudly- warning and begging him to stop. His instincts were telling him to stop right now and not provoque Dream, hopefully avoid getting himself killed. But he didn't stop, his fury was blinding his senses and if Dream hadn't reciprocated yet, this meant he had at least one more try at letting out his anger. He hated Dream- he hated having to listen, he hated having to appease him, he hated having to comply. 

"Answer me, I'm so fucking tired of everyone always doing what you want-". Quckity shoved him even harder- this time Dream was ready for it, not being moved by the thrust of Quackity's arms against his frame. "You don't want to fight me, Quackity." Dream lowered his voice as a warning, sounding clear and commanding- but Quackity did not listen, he was all too deeply tangled with the idea of standing up to the man himself. 

"That's what you think, buddy. Everyone always listens to what you want, everyone is so scared of you and let's themselves be pushed around. But not me, Dream. I think I want to kick your fucking ass-".   
He gave an attempt to drive his body forwards into Dream, hoping to push him again- but Dream would not have any of it anymore. 

In a split second, in a single humiliating motion, Dream had pushed- thrown - Quackity down. It took a single brute motion of Dream's hands against Quackity's shoulders to push him into the Prime Church's internal fountains. His body made a loud splashing sound as it hit the water, making it flow over the decorative threshold that surrounded the fountain. Quackity shuddered and gasped in shock as his body met the cold water- his anger and his embarrassment walking hand in hand. 

"You fucking piece-"   
"Listen here, Quackity." Dream's loud and angered voice resonated against the walls of the church- against the walls of Quackity's mind space. It left him shocked and paralyzed.   
"I have been very fucking patient with you tonight, listening to your stupid rambling and entertaining your disobedience. You don't want to pick a fight with me because if you think that I won't- "   
Quackity raised his body- which still laid in the water, only remaining there out of embarrassment from attempting to get up- by his forearms only to interrupt him with a smug look. 

"That you won't what? Kill me? Look around- you can't kill me in the holy land, if you break your own rules then you really will be just a fucking tyrant." 

Dream looked down on Quackity's small body. He had noticed the size difference between the two before- even smaller than both of his best friends- but right now, at the level of his feet and shivering from the cold with his eyes red and his brows furrowed, he looked so much smaller to him. So much more disobedient. It angered him, it annoyed him. He considered Quackity's words, the ones that had escaped his trembling lips as he tried to show himself a man and ignore the freezing cold his body felt. He was right, breaking a fight or killing him was not an option at the moment, not if he wished to rid himself of problems and move on with his usual endeavors. Instead, in a split second, a horribly entertaining though flooded his spirit and his body. 

After a thought filled silence for both parties, Dream took a step forward and sliced the silence.   
"You're right, I can't kill you, Quackity, " Quackity looked up into the cold, unreadable mask that Dream dressed as he continued "but if you really wish to compromise" he said in a condescending manner, referring to Quackity's choice of words earlier that day "then you're goin to use that annoying mouth of yours and put it to good use."  
Dream concluded with a serious yet suggestive tone.

"Huh?" Quackity's words stumbled, shock and confusion in his face. Did Dream really just say what he think he said? He was offended but, most of all, he was surprised. This felt out of place, it felt like that for Dream, too. "What the fuck does that even mean-" Quckity frowned and parted his lips to bark at Dream. 

"It means what you think it means, Quckity...". Dream let the words linger in the Church's atmosphere- which was a quiet yet tense one. His eyes studied and dissected the smaller man, spreading him open with his stare and burning his skin with it. He felt the need to put Quckity in his place again. "Get up, on your knees." He demanded.

Quackity became even more upset, snapping out of his shock. He made and attempt to jump up, hopefully to attack Dream or maybe continue the fight- anything but stay in the freezing water under Dream's burning gaze. At least, he would've, if it wasn't for Dream's brutal grip at his shoulder, shoving him back down as he tried to get up on both feet. "I said on yours knees". 

Quackity shuddered, the slight bit of concern starting to show in his face- his expression had shifted from an incredulous yet angry stare into a confused and aggravated one. "You can't seriously be asking me to...". His words trailed off unlike his eyes which remained on Dream, desperately trying to pick the man apart in hopes of finding any behavior that would indicate that Dream was simply just trying to scare and prank Quckity. Dream didn't seem to have what Quackity was looking for, his brooding aura was completely serious. 

Quackity resisted the urge to flinch and jerk back his body as Dream's hand reached forward to his face- he didn't want to seem like Dream was intimidating him, although he really was. Dream's hand gripped Quckity's face still in place before he could try to turn it any other way. "You wanted a compromise, didn't you? I'll come to an agreement with you if you behave for 5 fucking minutes. Just do what I tell you to. " 

The air felt so heavy to Quackity, his head was being flooded with rampant thoughts that came in and out of his train of thought. Was he really willing to suck his dick in order to get what he wanted? "Is that a yes?" Dream didn't wait for an answer, his thumb was already caressing Quackity's lips. Meanwhile, more thoughts ran through Quackity's brain; is this really happening? Is Dream really asking me to give him a blow job? Surely there must be something else I can do- 

"Open."   
Dream's thumb pulled down on Quackity's lower lip, exposing his teeth for a second before easily prying it open.   
Do I have to do this? Can I do this? Why is he asking me to do this? I could bite him, doesn't he know? God it's so fucking cold-  
Now, Dream's thumb was pressing against Quackity's warm tongue, gripping his face still- this finally put Quackity out of his trance of shock.  
Quackity bit down on his thumb, making Dream wince; he did not remove his thumb. 

Dream put his left hand to use and led it to his belt, unbuckling it and zipping his pants down, making enough space for his black underwear to be seen by Quckity, who was eye level with it. 

Quackity, who was still in the water fountain, traced his eyes down to Dream's manhood, caught by surprise to see Dream's semi. Is Dream getting aroused? Why? Quackity wondered.

Quackity looked back up to Dream and bit down on his thumb as he did, jerking his head away from Dream's grip. A flush had spread across his face- whether it was anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell and neither could Dream, who simply studied him. "You suck my dick right now, right here, or you are never going to get what you want; Mexican L'Manberg will never be a thing." 

The brunette's eyes had become slightly watery- and his ears hot and red, as he still felt mocked and humiliated by Dream's words and his insinuations.  
"A-Are you serious?" Quackity scuffed incredulous with a shaky and breathy tone, like the type that one adopts when they're about to cry, looking back up at Dream's mask as his own face felt on the brink of- of who knows what. 

Dream did not reply- this in itself was an answer to Quackity, who just exhaled with a heavy aura around him and looked troubled, diverting his gaze. Dream looked down to the smaller man, who was still dipped in the fountain. Quackity had always been quick to snap at Dream for whatever he considered unfair or uncalled for, but at this very second he was quiet, it was like he was still trying to process the weight of everything. 

"What will it be, Quackity?" Dream pushed. Quackity pushed back. This was all metaphorical, however, because neither of them really moved until they did. Quackity looked meekly at Dream's bulge- like he was considering it and perhaps he was. "If I-" Quackity sucked in a breath of air before continuing. 

"If I do this, you will acknowledge and accept that we are our own country?" He questioned.  
"I will, you'll be legit in my books."   
"And you will treat us with respect?"  
"As much as you deserve. " 

Quackity eyed Dream's manhood like he was seriously considering doing the following- Dream was just as surprised as him when Quackity reached forwards with his hands to press onto Dream's bulge. This action and the rubbing that accompanied it warranted a sigh from underneath Dream's mask. 

Quackity avoided Dream's gaze as he reluctantly palmed the older guy. This felt so wrong to him- palming another man through his trousers made him feel guilty and uneasy but he felt cornered to do it. He felt like he had to. 

Once a sizable erection had formed in Dream's pants, he gripped tightly onto Quackity's hands to prevent them from rubbing further. Here, Quackity wanted to look up but he did not dare to do it- he did not want to look at Dream. The blonde used his hand to hold onto Quckity's hand and direct it inside his underwear. Quackity got the clue. 

Quackity looked at Dream's hand as it retracted- wishing he could do the same, maybe. His hands felt so hot as it wrapped around Dream's cock, which was also unbelievably warm and hard, it felt so much more different than all the times he had touched himself at night before. He reluctantly adjusted his grip and began to pump his hand up and down. 

Dream tilted his head back ever so slightly before looking back down at Quackity's work. Quckity continued to jerk Dream off for a couple more second until Dream spoke. "That's enough, Quackity." The mentioned looked up at Dream, hoping this meant he could stop and be exempted from this task. "Open your mouth." 

Quackity frowned. "You're a fucking dick-" he spit out and, as means to stand up for himself, he griped tighter on Dream's cock, intending to hurt him. Dream groaned "Fuck! You little-" he snapped his hands towards the back of Quackity's head, gripping tightly on his hair, forcing his gaze to meet his own as Quackity winced and let go of Dream's member. "I said open your mouth, now."

"Can I at least get out of the fucking water?"   
Dream looked down at the soaked mess and let go of his hair, taking a step back to allow him to step out, which he did. Quackity's shaky legs helped him raise himself from the fountain's water and step outside of its hold. Even while standing upright, his size was no match to Dream's, who looked over him like a giant. It was both his body and his personality that felt large to Quackity. 

"Get on your knees."   
"I know what you want, you don't have to remind me every 5 fucking seconds, moron." Dream frowned but said nothing else as Quackity was already dropping unwillingly to his knees, in front of Dream. 

"I hope you go to hell-"   
"Open your mouth. " Dream looked as Quackity shut his mouth tightly, his lips sealed and preventing him from anything coming in or out from that loud spoken vault; Dream would have to do it his way, then. 

Dream wrapped his right hand around his cock, and his left hand gripped the strands of black hair in the back of Quackity's head. He used his thumb to push of the tip of his dick against Quackity's mouth. At first, the later refused to open his mouth, attempting to turn his head away in a meek manner, but as Dream's member pried open his mouth, he could do nothing but feel the weight of his cock against his tongue as Dream pushed his dick deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

Quackity's eyes snapped towards Dream's figure as a groan escaped him. Dream let go of his own manhood as half of his well-endowed cock sat inside Quackity's reluctant mouth. The younger man was desperately ignoring his struggles to take in any more of his size without gagging or blinking, knowing this would make the tears drop from his eyes. He hated how his body easily created water at his eyeline, it made him feel like a baby and he did not want to give Dream the pleasure of thinking he might've made him cry. 

"Good... Now watch your teeth unless you want me to fuck your throat raw." Dream's word were a warning, clearly, but it felt so much like a challenge or a taunt to Quackity. He wanted to bite him, to hurt him, to show him that two could play this sick game.

Quackity readjusted his knees positioning against the floor, holding himself steady by grabbing onto Dream's thighs. He looked at Dream with disdain and proceeded to bob his head back, feeling Dream's cock slide down his tongue. The blonde shut his eyes and mouthed a sigh, which could be barely heard. 

"Keep going..." Dream wishpered, this time wrapping his hand behind Quackity's head, gripping his hair again. In all honesty, Dream was holding back to a degree, holding back that need to absolutely pound his face with a thrust, somewhat feeling guilty aver the encounter. Quackity shut his eyes as he felt the tug at his hair and continued to move his head, tightly shutting his lips around Dream cock, which only halfway fitted inside his mouth. 

A soft grunt escaped Dream as his heat was engulfed by the wet tightness of Quackity's mouth, enjoying the way his soft tongue rubbed against his dick and slid on his sensitive spots. Underneath his mask, his lips were hanging slightly parted, allowing for quiet breaths to abandon him. Quackity continued to savor Dream at his own, slow pace.

Quackity would now also begin to pant slightly and moan involuntarily every time Dream would push deeper into his mouth and rub the roof of his mouth or the back of his tongue with the tip of his dick- almost touching his throat. He wanted to gag, he really did, because Dream was such a mouthful. But Dream was being so patient with him that the gaging was semi-involuntary and it actually felt kind   
of... Good. Quackity did not want to admit that the sensation his body had as it engulfed Dream, that need to gag, sent waves of a particular feel all the way down his spine. This, combined with Dream's quiet sounds, had begun to make a tent form in his pants as he sucked his dick. 

The grip on the brunette's hair became tighter and he whined, looking up to Dream with a cock still in his mouth and his waterline on the verge of flooding. "I've been patient with you, don't forget to breathe." Upon saying that, Dream roughly trusted his hips forward into Quackity, breaking his way into the man's throat. Quackity could not avoid the gagging that followed from the choking sensation as Dream began to push his dick into his throat. 

Dream loudly groaned as his tip would be squeezed by Quackity's throat when it involuntary tightened at every rough movement he made. Quackity's tears were now rolling down his cheeks, his hands tightly pressed against Dream's thighs in an attempt to hold himself stable from the brutal face fucking. He gagged again. 

"Fuck-" Dream moaned. Quackity shut his eyes again and tried his best to regain his composure and relax his mouth as to not make the experience so unpleasant. His own dick was now hard as a rock. Dream's grip on his head was still tight, holding the smaller male in place as he fucked his mouth. Quackity's lips felt so hot and his tongue so sensitive- his whole mouth felt sensitive. He could feel the twitching of Dream's cock as it rubbed against his tongue, which felt tingly at his heat and weight. He could vividly feel the head of Dream's dick come in and out repetitively from his throat. How could something feel so good and so painful at the same time? He really wanted to unzip his pants and start pumping his erection right there and then as Dream moaned while fucking his mouth- but he did not want to give him the pleasure of knowing that he was (for some reason) enjoying his mouth being violated. 

"God damnit- fuck!" Dream grunted as he felt Quackity's teeth accidentally touch his skin, interrupting his ecstasy. "Open wider, whore." Quackity's eyes became shinier as Dream slowed down for a second, only to start up his movement less than a second later. Quackity tilted his own head back, making Dream's cock easier to slide down his mouth and into his throat, no teeth involved this time. 

In a matter of minutes- sometimes they felt like seconds and sometimes they felt like hours- Dream's thrusts had become more disorganized and animalistic. Quackity could feel Dream's cock twitch and pulsate against the walls of his throat and against his tongue; he could feel he was about to cum. Quackity moaned, sending a wave of vibrations from Dream's cock all the way to his spine, causing him to groan and take a panted breath. "Don't spill a single fucking drop, " He began "we're at church." He concluded with a mocking tone. 

Quackity himself had a raging boner which pressed against his pants, pre-cum staining them as well. How was he supposed to know his mouth was so sensitive? He had never sucked dick before, there was no way for him to know that he'd be into this rough treatment. 

"Fuck- you feel so good "  
Quckity could do nothing but moan in response, feeling his throat become flooded with Dream's seed as he would pump in and out, spreading his seed with each rough thrust. A loud groan clawed his way out of Dream and he slowed down his thrusting, enjoying his orgasm all the way to the very end of the road. He swallowed hard and let go of Quackity's head, sighing as he slid his cock out of his small mouth. 

Dream looked down to Quackity's flushed, teary-eyed face as his lips shut. His lips were so red, almost as red as his cheeks, and they trembled. Gulp. He swallowed Dream's cum, who watched him attentively. "Good, maybe that'll teach you about obedience." Dream looked down towards Quackity's legs, noticing his erection. He gave a smug grin and, although Quackity could not see his face under that mask, he knew what his expression was like by the way he spoke in a burlesque manner. "Is that from getting your throat fucked? Who would've know, loud and annoying Quackity is a little, dirty bitch who enjoys-" 

"Shut up! Shut the hell up already," Quackity snapped at him, standing up on his own two feet to better match Dream despite the shakiness that the static feeling provoked in him after his legs fell asleep. Then he continued. " any normal person would react like this. " 

A silence filled the church. Dream seemed to understand what Quackity was saying, probably sympathetic of his tone. He had a proposition.   
"Do you want me to help you with that?" 

"Go fuck yourself." Quackity frowned, not knowing if he was desperate enough to accept a hand from Dream. He wasn't that desperate. 

Was he?

Dream took a step forwards, interrupting Quackity from his contemplation. "Is that really what you want to say?" Dream looked down to Quackity's erection, and kept his eyes there. "It looks painful." He reached his hands into the waistband of Quackity's pants and roughly pulled him towards himself, causing his erection to grind against him as their bodies forcefully pressed against eachother. This caused Quackity to softly moan. "Would you rather go and deal with it yourself?" 

Quackity involuntarily grinded further into Dream's thigh, looking for any sort of release- any sort of friction he could get. "I do. " Quackity answered, despite the fact he continued to attempt to rub himself on the down low. "I don't think you do." Dream paused. "If you really don't want to, then run away." He proceeded to grip Quackity's body with his hands wrapped around his waist, grinding his thigh between Quackity's legs- making him moan. Quackity immediately covered his mouth with his hand. 

Dream took this chance to press his hands against Quackity's shoulders, pushing him down the carpet and towards the lectern that waited for them at the end of the room. Quackity stumbled in his steps as he was forcefully moved until his back hit the wood of the lectern. He let go of a wince as his shoulder blades hit the hard surface. "I'm going to touch you" Dream said, not waiting a second to hear Quackity's complain as his pants were being unzipped. 

"Stop, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Quackity cried, pressing his hands against Dream's body as if to create a distance between the two, although he did this with little strength. "Go ahead and push me." Dream challenged him, staring into his eyes. "It won't change the fact that you're hard from sucking my dick." Quackity did not reply, he only kept his eyes on Dream's unreadable mask as his hands were still effortlessly pressed against the blonde's shoulders. 

"You're such an asshole." Quackity muttered.

Dream scuffed and roughly jerked his shoulders, shaking Quckity off and making him drop his grip against his shoulders. "That's what I thought."  
The zipper was actually pretty hard to take all the way down from how hard Quackity's erection was pressed against his clothes, making the working space limited. Quackity would occasionally bite his lip to prevent any noise from being made as Dream rubbed his bulge with his thumb. He must be incredibly sensitive if this is enough to make him moan, Dream thought . 

"Hmn -" Quckity moaned against the palm of his hand, a stifled sound, as Dream took his manhood in his own hand. He began to gently pump his hand up and down, making Quackity throw his head back. He would never admit how good it felt, but the way that Dream's calloused hands- and specially his thumb- would jerk him off and then rub underneath his head with his rough skin was driving Quackity crazy. It felt very rough compared to the soft and delicate touch of his own hands of when he masturbated. But it felt good, it felt like... It felt just like Dream. 

Of course, Dream himself was a man so he had a good idea of what felt good and what didn't. He pondered on wherever he should make Quackity cry or make him moan. He figured it would be better to break Quackity's pride and make him drown in shame. Dream used his calloused thumb to repeatedly rub against Quackity's head, rubbing his slit with his other hand's palm as he sped up the pace. "Oh my God-". Quackity gasped.

"Hngh - fuck." He bit down hard on his own tongue and brought back his hand to his mouth. Dream took his wrist with his free hand and roughly brought it down, preventing Quackity from stifling his moaning any further. "I bet you feel real good right now. I want to hear you moan like the bitch you are." 

Quackity shut his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to calm down his panting and the incessant heaving of his chest. At this point, he didn't care anymore about how desperate he seemed, he had begun bucking his hips upwards into Dream manly grip, moaning quietly against his better will. 

Dream could tell that Quackity was right on the edge of an orgasm by the way his eyes would get watery all over again as they stood half lidded, his lips hung slightly parted as panting and moaning escaped him, his nipples were rock hard and Dream could see them through his clothes every time his chest would raise and fall, his body twitching. Dream applied more pressure to his grip and hurried his pace- until he stopped. 

Quackity was left right on edge and, as he realized Dream was stopping completely, he cursed loudly, swallowing hard. "Why did you-" he began and then whined, "why did you stop right there?" Quackity complained, still catching his breath. 

"Turn around." Dream ordered.   
"Why? No- you said a blowjob would be enough." Quackity protested, feeling sweat run down his neck immediately. 

"I said you'd have to listen to me and be obedient. I'm telling you to turn around, I'm asking you nicely." That did not seem very nice to Quackity, who instinctively had retracted his arms, holding them close to his body defensively. "No-" He bagan. 

Before he could even finish, Dream had already grabbed his wrist in his grip and was dragging him away from the lectern and directly pushing him against the glass window of the wall to their left. 

Quackity grunted upon such rough impact and tried to move his body way from the cold window, tempered down by 3AM mist. Dream pressed him harder against the window, holding Quckity's hands above his head with a single hand. "Do you really want to have this my way?" He asked without expecting an answer, Quackity just continued to struggle. 

"Let go of me!" Quackity's chest and right cheek were pressed against the cold, wet window, feeling hot breaths against his neck as Dream leaned down to wishper to him. He shuddered and felt his dick twitch again. "I recommend you cooperate and behave, Quackity. I'm trying to be nice to you." Dream warned him in a low, raspy tone. 

"P-Please..." Quackity whimpered, feeling his nipples get harder due to the cold temperature of the purple stained glass against his chest.   
"Please what?" Dream asked as he slid his left hand down Quackity's side, still holding his wrist dangerously tightly with his right hand.   
Quackity shuddered and gasped as he felt Dream's warm touch- he didn't answer Dream's question. 

Dream blew a breath against Quackity's nape and chuckled as the smaller man threw his head back in response, trying to ward off the funny sensation; he was teasing him. 

Dream continued sliding his hand on Quackity's skin, under his shirt and all the way up to his chest. He felt Quackity jerk under his grasp as his pinched and rubbed his nipple, winning a moan from him. Dream grinned, "Does that feel good?" he asked Quackity, despite knowing the obvious answer. He could tell Quackity's body was in a high from pure anticipation as his breathing became messier and he was back to hiding his face away from Dream, probably biting his lip to stifle his moaning. 

Dream bit down on Quackity's nape, leaving a bite mark- Quackity whimpered and tried to jerk his body again as he felt Dream's thumb circling his hardened nipple and then pinch it again.   
"F-Fuck -" Quackity moaned in a low hush, a failed attempt to mute himself. Dream was hard again, throbbing, actually, from the sight and the atmosphere. He wanted to fuck the living shit out of Quackity right then and there, to pound him until his legs were shaking and his head was blank, but he wasn't that evil to the point of doing it so suddenly. No, that would probably kill the small man underneath him. He wanted to break him, not kill him. 

Dream slid his hand down from Quackity's chest to his twitching manhood and rubbed it for a moment, making Quackity tilt his head to the side and whimper. Dream quickly eyed his face, studying his desperate expression and his hanging lips. He let go of Quackity's penis and tugged on his pants, pulling them down to Quackity's knees despite his struggling. "S-Stop that!" Quackity tried to sound commanding but failed to do so for the 100th time that night. 

"Here-" Dream began as he brought his fingers up to Quackity's mouth, pressing them against his lips as they were completely shut- the smaller man trying to turn his head any other way to avoid the contact.   
"I guarantee you this is a step you don't want to skip." Quackity's eyes became newly glossy as he whined, stopping his attempts to advert his mouth from Dream's fingers. He felt like crying- but he opened his mouth anyways, focusing on the sensation of Dream's fingers against his tongue. 

"Good boy..." Dream praised as Quackity began to suck on his fingers, going as far as to bob his head on them. Quackity had shut his eyes, reluctant to admit that he enjoyed the sensation of his mouth being gently explored by Dream's digits. Once the blonde's fingers were completely coated in saliva, and to Quackity's dissatisfaction, they were pulled from his mouth. Quackity whined quietly. 

Dream readjusted his grip on Quackity's wrists which, by now, were sure to be bruised morning came. He brought his fingers down to Quackity's tight entrance and felt him jolt and tense up as soon as his middle finger came in contact with his skin. Quackity gasped and then whined as he felt Dream's finger tease him, pushing the tip of his finger inside his body. "S-Stop that- take your finger out of me." Quackity begged, feeling his dick twitch involuntarily. Dream ignored his plea and, as Quackity shook his hips as means of struggling, he pushed the entirety of his finger inside Quackity. 

His insides were so impossibly hot and wet, Dream's finger was engulfed by his tightness as he began to thrust his finger in and out of Quackity who could only struggle and moan. He only struggled now not because he thought he could get away but because at least this way he could regain a bit of his pride which was rapidly abandoning him as he was unable to hold back his whimpering and moaning. 

Dream added a second finger, his ring finger, into the equation and continued to thrust them in and out of his hole repeatedly. Quackity's body had sunk down due to gravity and the arching of his back due to the pleasure. He could not stop himself from making sounds of moaning and whimpering as he felt Dream's long fingers stretch him out. He had never touched himself there before but he could not deny how good it felt to be stretched open and rubbed at every corner. Dream was using his fingers so skillfully, touching the deeper parts of him and poking his prostate, which would send Quackity into a sea of shameless whimpering. "Oh G-God, hmph-". Quackity moaned, turning his head to the side to bite down on his own arm as to quiet down. 

Dream continued to add a third finger, making Quackity shake again as he was further stretch. Even if the smaller man muffled his moaning, Dream could still feel the vibrations of his throat as they resonated all over his body. After a few more instances of thrusting, Quackity's dick was pulsating , hips involuntarily bucking against nothing as he braced himself for an orgasm. Dream grinned and finger fucked Quackity to the edge of his orgasm, to a point where Quackity was panting heavily and humming moans, until his pre-cum was beginning to turn into something else- then Dream pulled his fingers out of him. 

"Fuck- Fuck!" Quackity was left in the very edge for the second time, he cursed loudly and felt a tear drop from his eyes and down his cheek until it splashed on the ground- all out of frustrations. "P-Please, " his voice was shaking, as was his body. "Please stop doing that" he begged, his face as red as a beet. Dream grinned under his mask, pleased to hear the loud mouth beg in a hushed tone, crying from frustration. 

Dream himself could no longer bare to go a second without fucking him. He looked down at Quackity's hole and used his thumb to gently spread him apart for a moment before letting do. He grabbed his cock with his left hand and used it to direct it against Quackity's entrance, "Don't forget to breathe." He said as he began pushing his cock inside of Quackity. 

Quackity's mouth immediately hung open as a silent cry escaped him. He couldn't even make a noise louder than a squeak as Dream fucked his tip into his body- it was so big. Quackity shut his eyes and shuddered, whimpering and Dream continued to push another inch inside his body. "God- ah!" He cried out as he felt Dream bottom out. 

Quackity's head became so cloudy as his insides were spread apart. He felt so hot and full inside, Dream's cock was so deeply drilled into his body that he thought he could feel it from the core of his soul. His legs were already shaking. 

Dream shut his eyes and tilted his head back, pressing his hips closer to Quackity despite every single one of his inches being already deep inside the small brunette. Quackity moaned at the grind. He was so tight, it felt amazing to Dream as he retracted his hips only to sturdily pound himself back into Quackity in a single motion. Quackity cried out a moan, unable to muffle this one. 

Quackity's legs began shaking as he felt Dream slide out of him- every inch rubbing his walls- and then suddenly pound into him again, touching the deepest parts of him. More sweat moans escaped him as Dream repeated the motion. His mind was nothing more than a clutter of nothing, he couldn't even think straight anymore. Dream had position himself at an angle that repeatedly hit his prostate on its way to the deepest part of him and he could do nothing but shamelessly cry out "Dream!" 

Dream raised his head and smirked, repeating the same motion, making Quackity moan loudly again. "So that's the spot, huh? Moaning my name..." He pounded harder into him and Quackity felt a tear slide down his cheek again, his legs beginning to shake. 

Quackity's legs felt like giving up every time his dick would ooze more pre-cum and Dream's tip would press his prostate, only to burry itself deep inside his body seconds later. He was crying, tears dropping from his eyes, in pleasure. He couldn't even be bothered to muffle his moaning anymore, even the window felt hot as his body temperature had sky rocketed. 

"You know-" Dream huffed, groaning quietly as he continued to fuck into Quackity "pressed against the window, everyone passing by could come and see you get fucked like this..." Dream came closer to Quackity, mask almost pressed against his ear as he continued to viciously fuck into the brunette, who could barely even process what Dream was saying. "Everyone would see how much of a slut you are."   
The comment made Quackity want to cry- but he was already crying. Instead, he whimpered along with a moan. 

"I bet you didn't know you could feel this good... Make these kind of sounds." Dream purposefully fucked harder into his prostate, allowing a loud grunt to claw its way out of Quackity's mouth.   
"S-Shut up-". Quackity swallowed hard down a moan and continued, " please, ah!"   
A bad habit to make people beg had probably just formed in Dream, he smiled under that mask. 

Dream reach forwards with his left hand and grabbed Quackity's sensitive manhood, making the man immediately whimper from the stimulation. Quackity felt as if he was melting from the vicious fucking- tearing- he was receiving and it was taking all of his strength to not drop to the ground right now and let Dream fuck him ass up. He threw his head to the side again and cried out once more, melting. 

Dream had begun jerking Quackity off as he fucked him into a barely functioning mess, as he fucked his brains out and rearranged his guts. All of Quackity was shaking, quivering, begging to be allowed to cum already. "P-Please, don't touch me there- ngh" Quackity took in a sharp breath "I'm going to- I'm going to cum, please-" he begged. Dream did not stop thrusting his hips nor rubbing Quackity's sensitive erection, rubbing his thumb against his slit as it oozed pre-cum. "Go ahead, " Dream chuckled in a burlesque tone "I promise I won't edge you again." 

Quackity allowed himself to shut his eyes, moaning as he felt his tip ooze out more than just pre-cum. He moaned and shuddered as his orgasm came, Dream massaging him and fucking his through it. All of Quackity's body was exploding into something he didn't recognize. His hips felt like giving up, much like his legs, which were still shaking and spazzing along with his body. He could not believe that getting fucked could feel this good, he could not believe he could make these sounds, he could not believe Dream could feel like that. 

Quackity desperately tried to quiet down and catch his breath- except he couldn't, because Dream had fulfilled his promise; he did not edge him, instead, he continued to fuck him into painful overstimulation. 

Dream groaned loudly as Quackity clenched up tighter around him after his orgasm. He heard the way the brunette cried out for him to slow down, begging him to let him breathe, saying things like "please, no more!" But he did not stop. He was savoring all of Quackity, enjoying his heat and his tightness. It felt so perfect and he could feel a familiar pool of heat forming in the pit of his stomach, his cock twitching in anticipation inside Quackity's body. 

Quackity was gasping, crying and moaning due to the newly found form of pleasure he felt; he would definitely never see Church Prime or Dream the same ever again. "God, fuck-" he heard Dream muster up in a low, raspy tone before it turned into a louder groan once Dream has drilled himself into the deepest part of his body. Quackity moaned while on the verge of numbness. Dream shut his eyes as he continued to animalistically thrust his hips into Quackity, fucking him through his own orgasm as he came inside of the brunette. 

He groaned and sighed in relief, letting go of Quackity's writs to hold his hips steady in place instead- not like Quackity could run away while he himself experienced a dry orgasm after being fucked into overstimulation. The both of them panted heavily for a couple of seconds until Quackity was the first to drop down to the ground, legs giving up on their task. Dream quickly lowered his body to the ground next to Quackity's out of concern. He wanted to ask him if he was okay but that simply did not seem like a good idea. 

Instead, the blonde pulled the brunette's body away from the window- peeling his forehead away from the glass- as he was still tweaking and panting. Dream didn't know whether he should feel proud or feel terribly. He tried to act like it didn't matter much to him. "The sun's coming out soon, Quackity." 

Quackity looked up and out of the window only to be met with a faint line of orange forming far into the horizon, notifying that the sun was about to hit. He was too tired to understand the implications of that. Dream waited for an answer but nothing came so he decided to take initiative. "Let's.... Let's get out of here, I'll help you get.... Cleaned up." 

"Okay..." Quackity agreed with a low, hushed tone, sounding exhausted. Dream inched towards Quackity and, although the later shut his eyes and sighed in exhaustion, he let himself be picked up by Dream. The taller of the two picked the brunette rather easily and felt him shudder again as he held him in place against his body. It was time for the two of them to get out from here and look for a place to wash off all of the sweat and bodily fluids- something Dream recognized he should do for Quackity after fucking him like that.


End file.
